1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for forming shaped label stack packs using a strip pack cross-cutter and a die-cutting device, between which a conveying section is present, wherein a multitude of printed strips which are pre-cut in strips from the sheet form a strip pack which is cut on the strip pack cross-cutter into stack packs and led to the die-cutting device, upon which the stack packs are die-cut into shaped label stack packs.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Parts of such an installation which are suitable for carrying out the method according to this invention are known from various documents. In their entirety, such installations on the market are also offered by the applicant. European Patent Reference EP 482435 shows a conveying section or transfer section and a subsequent die-cutting device which is additionally equipped with a banding station. The strip pack cross-cutter, not represented in the document, is practically arranged at the other end of the transfer section and is known for example from European Patent Reference EP 2228182.
Shaped labels are known in many shapes and sizes and are their application is widespread. One can find such labels on glass containers, such as beer bottles, yogurt cartons or oil bottles or also in the form of seals on beer bottles, cigarette packets or cigar bands and the like. Huge piece numbers are required for all these applications. Accordingly, insulations, as mentioned above, are known to manufacture such shaped labels. For this, the printed or Imprinted paper sheets with or without the printed-on shaped labels are manufactured by printing shops and in further processing shops are finished into completed, printed or non-printed labels or rectangular/square blanks. Finally, in the mentioned installations which mostly are of three or more working stations, the die-cut shaped labels are separated in a separating station into stacks of a defined number of labels/blanks, subsequently banded and provided in stack packs in a carton, tray or box. In the guillotine machine, the printed sheets manufactured in the printing shop are cut into strips, so that strip packs are present, and the strip packs are then cut off transversely to their longitudinal extension. A so-called stack pack arises if one cuts the strip sheet stack perpendicularly to its longitudinal direction. This stack pack is then displaced over a conveying section or transfer section to a die-cutter or to a die-cutting device and here each individual stack pack is die-cut into the final shape and subsequently a band is attached around this stack of shaped labels and this permits the further transport to the customers. These customers are companies which have filling installations or packaging installations and operate these for their own use or as a service for third parties.
The installations, on which the desired shaped label stack packs are formed, must likewise have a high output in accordance with the enormous piece numbers of such shaped labels. It is known that the reliability and service life of the individual parts must be as high as possible, in order to keep the times of standstill for overhauls as low as possible.
Basically, one could consider increasing the performance or output capability of such machines, by having the stack packs as high as possible, so that basically less cuts per unit of time need to be accomplished at the strip pack cross-cutter as well as at the die-cutting device. However, relatively strict limits are placed on this for two reasons. First, one cannot cut an infinitely high stack on the strip pack cross-cutter, without having to significantly strengthen or reinforce this strip pack cross-cutter. Second, printed and often plasticised shaped labels are relatively slippery and the shaped labels slip when cutting higher stack packs, even if these are held under a biasing pressure or pressure force. Third, there is yet a natural limit to the height of the stack packs, because these are packed away and in part are also admitted into the further processing installations, by hand. Thus, such a stack pack cannot be higher than can be rapidly and securely gripped by the hand, and thus should be shorter than a hand span. Today, stack packs of 12 cm height are common.
On the other hand however, a strip pack cross-cutter can cut more than one strip pack in one pass without any problem. If the strip pack cross-cutter cuts away for example 2 to 4 stack packs all at once from 2 to 4 strip packs lying next to one another, then the frequency of the stack packs arriving at the die-cutting machine thereby increases. The cycle speed of this is however limited.